Midsummer Night's Dream
by Lady Sashi
Summary: This is the first in the Wheel of the Year Series. If you've read House of Dolls, the series is a further continuation of Rogue's journey through the Craft as seen through the eight Wiccan Sabbats. Warning: Contains content of Wicca and Witchcraft! If thi


**WARNING: This story contains content of Wicca and Witchcraft! If this offends you, DO NOT READ! **

Midsummer Night's Dream

It was the height of summer, and the solstice grew nigh. The summer solstice, known as Midsummer, or Litha, was the longest day of the year, and a night of magic and romance. On this night, the veil between the worlds became thinnest, as it likewise did on the night of Samhain, and the faeries came out to play.

Midsummer was a time for play and revelry in the abundance of the sun's light, and a fire festival at that. Rogue had planned a bit of fun with the Professor's help. They would dress in the guise of Fay Folk, and lead the younger students in a Midsummer Night's Dream of their own.

The trees of the wood were strung with lights to offer illumination, and add to the look of faerie lights. This feat would have taken weeks if not months, had it not been for the aid of Jean and some of the others. As the night approached, Rogue prepared; she had convinced Logan to serve by her side on this night as Oberon, King of the Faeries. Bobby had immediately snatched the role of Puck, and with the last of the decorations and planning complete, things got underway.

Rogue had adorned herself in a silvery-blue gown with a tattered look, and a pair of matching gossamer wings. Her hair was piled high, and she worn a tiny star on her brow and dainty slippers, her body dusted with glitter. While Logan had gone a more traditional route, with a pair of dark trousers and a white open-string shirt, with black boots.

The rest were looking wild and mischievous as they set themselves up along the woods, and the Professor unleashed the younger years to Jubilee's festive display of fireworks. Rogue greeted the students as Tatiana, Queen of the Fay Folk, and warned them to be on their guard; anything could happen on the Night of Faerie.

The night was well underway when Rouge decided to join in the festivities, and her and Logan parted ways. Rogue walked toward the ravine, intent on inflicting "the wrath of Tatiana" on some of the other students, when she caught a blur of light at the edge of her vision.

Turning around, she came face to face with Bobby; he had really gone all out. Half naked, the pants he wore were tattered and worn, and resembled foliage. His bare chest was painted with strange swirls and markings, and his hair was wild with leaves and twigs everywhere; he was barefoot.

His blue eyes were wild, she had never seen him like this. She smiled at him mischievously, he stared back. His gaze swept over her without scarcely a movement, and he spoke, "you are not my Queen". Rogue became puzzled by this, and blinked back at him. They stood in intense silence before the spell was broken by the sound of screaming laughter not far off. Rogue smiled, and politely excused herself.

Watching her leave, "Bobby" mused, "strange mortal". He held in his hand, the offering of milk and honey she had set up at various points around the forest. Both were pure and free of manmade poisons, and he wore a garland that she had left for His People. In a time where the humans failed to acknowledge the magical world, let alone pay homage and respect to them, this was a true Honour.

As reward for her devotion, the young mortal would receive a gift of her own with the blessing of Faerie upon it. Puck smiled as he whispered to the wind and waited for the reply, before vanishing into the summer night, as though he had never been there.

Rogue had been walking for ages, she had been looking for the owners of the voices she had heard, and had somehow gotten herself lost in the process, which was impossible since she knew these woods like the back of her hand.

She suddenly felt immensely tired, though she didn't know why, and before she could even sit down, sleep claimed her.

Rogue opened her eyes to find Bobby, Logan and…..herself….? Staring back at her, before they quickly vanished. Checking for bruising and head injuries from when she passed out she found none and got to her feet. She still had no idea where she was, so she knelt on the ground and asked for guidance. "Maiden Artimis, Lady of the wood, and Protector of all things Wild, I seek your guidance, I ask your aid. Show me the way home, guide me back to where I belong".

The leaves stirred in a sudden wind and began to dance along a path in front of her. Rogue offered her thanks, and left her garland in thanks and offering, before following the Goddess's advice.

As she walked, the trees and branches tugged at her, removing her gloves with wooden fingers, unbeknownst to her. When Rogue finally found Logan, she was so happy to see him, she threw her bare arms around his neck. Before they could both realize their bare skin was touching, they realized something else; nothing happened was happening.

Without thinking, Rogue took a chance and pressed her lips firmly to Logan's. To her surprise he didn't resist, but kissed her back. When they finally parted; Rogue never realized she could hold her breath that long, Puck stood before them.

Rogue dropped on bended knee, head bowed. Puck smirked in his mischievous fashion. "Such reverence for one so insignificant"?

"Your very bloodline grants that such reverence be shown", was she really talking to a Fay? Puck laughed and raised her to her feet; it sounded like silver bells. "And that, is why we have granted such a special gift. In times when people have forgotten us, you remain true, and never fail to show the deepest of respects for even the lowest".

Rogue missed something, "wait, gift, what gift"?

"For this night alone, till the sun rises, you have the gift of touch. That which have lost has been restored; but for this night alone".

"No tricks?", Rogue knew Puck well, he always found something. "A kiss". Rogue blinked, "that's it"?

"That's it".

Rogue shrugged and gave him a little peck on the cheek, but he turned his head at the last second, and gave her a passionate one in return. Rogue pulled away stiffly, "I knew there was a catch"!

"Oh come mow, was it really that bad?", Rogue glanced over her shoulder at Logan. "I've had better", he blushed and shuffled his feet. "But, given the circumstances no. Thank you". Puck smiled his usual smile and reminded them of the timeframe before vanishing into the night.

The two young lovers made good use of the time given to them, and in thanks, Rogue offered a stained glass bowl with a blooming moonflower resting in rosewater and incense burning round it for the Fay.

Every year to follow, on the same night, the same bargain, and every year the same reply and offering; and for one night, they truly had their very own Midsummer Night's Dream.


End file.
